


Servant and Master

by gwyllion



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for week 5 of summerpornathon, for the prompt: Switch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Servant and Master

“On your knees,” Merlin commanded.

The latch to Arthur’s bedchamber door had barely clicked shut when Arthur obeyed. Dropping to his knees, he felt the stone floor seeping cold through his trousers.

“Hands behind your back. Eyes front,” Merlin said, sounding stern.

Arthur obeyed, although to his ears, Merlin’s voice could melt the coldest ice.

After a moment, Merlin’s hand landed warm and firm on his shoulder.

Arthur felt grounded. Secure.

Merlin gave Arthur’s shoulder a squeeze, but he did not linger. Instead, he lifted the crown off Arthur’s head.

Arthur didn’t flinch, although he instantly felt lighter, light enough to surrender himself to Merlin’s care. With his eyes straight ahead, he listened to the rustle of roughspun as Merlin stripped off his jacket and scarf. He licked his lips, hoping Merlin would remove his narrow leather belt next.

He waited, but instead of hearing the slide of warm leather through Merlin’s hands, Arthur felt Merlin’s fingers under his chin. Merlin ran his thumb over Arthur’s jaw, turning Arthur’s head so he would look at him.

“You’re doing so well today,” Merlin whispered.

Arthur wanted to do well. He sighed quietly, his gaze never leaving his manservant’s radiant blue eyes.

They began to play their role-switching game months ago when Arthur first realized that Merlin could help put the cares of the day behind him.

Merlin could always tell when Arthur had reached his limit in court. Today, the king had listened patiently while the villagers brought their complaints about stolen cows and tupped daughters, marauding bandits and failed crops.

In each instance, Arthur made a judgement, fair and just. He made decisions that would both resolve his people’s squabbles and ease the minds of the subjects of the realm. Arthur’s commanding presence, golden crown perched on his head and wisdom falling from his lips, earned him respect as the authority of the realm. But when the last of the petitioners left the great hall, Arthur was grateful when Merlin joined him as he retired to his chambers.

A nod of Merlin’s head at the chamber door told Arthur that he was willing to take over tonight.

“Unlace me,” Merlin said, stepping in front of the king.

Eager to please, Arthur slid his hands beneath Merlin’s tunic. He obediently unknotted the laces and looked to Merlin for further instruction. Awash with relief, free from making decisions at last, Arthur had only to rely on Merlin and he would be guided. There was no longer an opportunity for Arthur to make a mistake that might cost his people their lives or send them into destitution. There were only Merlin’s words to obey.

“No touching yourself,” Merlin said when Arthur’s palm involuntarily drifted to his own hardening cock. Merlin bent to brush Arthur’s hand away.

Arthur returned his hands to their position behind his back. He whimpered when Merlin cupped his cock through his trousers.

“That’s better,” Merlin purred, letting his fingers dance along Arthur’s straining hardness. “Suck me.”

Arthur obeyed, delving into Merlin’s breeches to free his cock, already hard from their play. With one hand supporting Merlin’s heavy balls, and the other wrapped around his length, Arthur gently pushed at Merlin’s foreskin and licked the gleaming droplets that seeped from his slit. Smiling when he heard Merlin moan in pleasure, Arthur hoped that Merlin would be pleased further by seeing his pink lips stretched around his cock. He took Merlin in, shivering at the feel of Merlin’s fingers tangling in his hair.

“You’re doing so well,” Merlin said as Arthur slid his warm mouth over Merlin’s cock again and again.

Arthur slowed his ministrations, seeking to savour the taste of Merlin’s pleasure as he came undone. 

“Almost,” Merlin said softly, a hitch in his throat. “Just a bit more.”

Arthur closed his eyes and sucked harder. He felt Merlin’s fingers tighten in his hair before Merlin’s come flooded Arthur’s mouth.

“So good,” Merlin murmured, as Arthur swallowed what he could, taking care to lick the remaining milky glaze from Merlin’s sensitive cock. “So obedient for me.”

When he caught his breath, Merlin took Arthur’s hands and pulled him to his feet. Arthur’s cock ached with hardness. He shook with the effort required to keep from surging forward to rut against Merlin, ruining their game.

Instead, he held his breath when Merlin pressed his forehead to Arthur’s and whispered, “Come.”

Feeling safe and loved, Arthur collapsed into Merlin’s arms with his release, his warm spend dampening the front of his trousers.


End file.
